


Put Some Records On

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the best Christmas music, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Harry and Louis being cute, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Every morning that Louis works at Fran's Cafe, Harry stops by for a cinnamon latte. Every evening that Louis works at Fran's Cafe, Harry leaves him a note. One day, the note gets just a little more serious.There's jazzy Christmas music, political drama, and the sweetest bit of festive fluff.





	Put Some Records On

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluffy little piece I wrote for Christmas!
> 
> Many, many, many thanks to my friends and betas who helped me nail this story and make it as cute as it is: [Vivi](http://hlficpraise.tumblr.com/), [India](https://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com/), [Brit](https://haloeverlasting.tumblr.com/) and [Shannon](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9C>Tabby</a>,%20<a%20href=).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction with mature and/or explicit content that is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. I absolutely do not condone minors reading this work of fiction

It felt like snow.

Louis was sure of it. He pulled up the blinds on the windows of the cafe, the dark early morning sky making the light of the “Fran’s Cafe” sign glow brighter. There was frost on the edges of the windowsills, and as he waited for the heat to kick on he walked briskly around the cafe, turning on lights, flipping the switch on the radio, unlocking the door and switching sign to “open”. 

He rubbed his arms and started counting the cash register as Bing Crosby’s soft version of White Christmas filled the small space. The bell above the door dinged and Louis couldn’t help but smile as a familiar scent filled the cafe, wrapping around him like his favorite blanket.

“Good morning, Harry.” He said, without looking up, closing his eyes for a moment to let the cinnamon smell he knew so well surround him. He smiled and could feel Harry watch him as he finished counting the five-dollar bills. Sometimes Harry just oozed Alpha: confidence, swagger, the ability to make Louis want nothing more than to just fall into his arms and let Harry have his way with him. Other mornings, Louis was sure it was just his own infatuation with the kind-hearted brunette that made him want Harry more than he knew how to say. 

“Good morning, Lou.” Harry said once he knew Louis was done counting. His deep voice rumbled and Louis finally looked up into his favorite set of eyes. “How are you this morning?”

“Cold.” Louis said, unable to contain his grin. Somehow Harry always made him feel warm. “But I’m planning on lighting a fire so hopefully that’ll be remedied soon. Same as always?” He moved over to the espresso machine and fired it up.

“You know me.” Harry said, flaring his nostrils. Occasionally, Louis knew he couldn’t contain his scent around Harry. They’d been flirting for the better part of a year, it had to show up occasionally when he was as attracted to Harry as he was.

“You like your own smell, apparently.” Louis teased. Harry just chuckled.

“I remember you being pretty infatuated with it when we met, Lou.” Harry’s eyes twinkled and Louis let the milk steamer scream for a minute in retaliation.

It was the truth. He’d gone weak in the knees the first time Harry had set foot in the cafe. Harry had noticed, but instead of being a typical, arrogant Alpha, he’d just smiled at Louis, asked for a cinnamon latte and Louis’s name. He’d come in the next morning, and every morning Louis opened without fail. For a year.

As Niall was constantly telling Louis, “It’s a sign, mate. He’s into you.”

Louis found that rather hard to believe. But he certainly let himself daydream a bit whenever there was a lull in customers. Being Harry’s… It was a heady feeling. Every time Harry stopped by, Louis could swear there were sparks flying. He wasn’t sure how Harry did it, but somehow Harry was able to always leave Louis with a tender touch or a gentle smile just for him.

Louis handed Harry his cinnamon latte. Harry wrapped both hands around the to-go cup, encompassing Louis’s fingers too. “You _are_ cold!” Harry hurriedly placed his latte on the counter and reached for Louis’s other hand, gently rubbing Louis’s delicate fingers in his own larger hands. “You should start that fire before anyone else gets here and you get your morning rush.”

Louis was a little overwhelmed with Harry touching his hands so tenderly but had the wherewithal to say, “Harry, have you ever actually looked at the sign on the front door? We open at 5:30… The only reason I’m here at 5 is because you are.”

Harry’s cheeks tinged pink and it made Louis wonder if he could make Harry blush more often. He didn’t feel very powerful as an Omega, most of the time, but Harry made him feel brave. And he enjoyed seeing Harry blush.

“Well…” Harry seemed momentarily speechless. It wasn’t every day that Louis just spoke his mind to Harry that blatantly, but the few times it did happen, it only seemed to endear himself to Harry even more. Harry sighed and looked down, not letting go of Louis’s hands. “I’m glad.”

Bing Crosby’s voice died out and Ella Fitzgerald’s voice wafted through the cafe instead.

“I am too,” Louis said. He pulled his hands away, very aware of the way Harry’s nostrils were flaring. He walked back around the counter and towards the fireplace. Fran had decorated for Christmas almost a week earlier than everyone else on the street, decking out the entire cafe in tinsel and mistletoe and greenery and a bright, big tree right by the window.

Louis kneeled down to stack up some wood in the grate and set it alight. He felt Harry kneel next to him, and all of a sudden wasn’t sure if he was warm from the new flames in the fire or from Harry’s presence next to him. 

“Lou,” Harry said in a shaky voice, his face close to Louis’s, “would you want to come to my place for dinner tonight? I just got a new cookbook and there’s like a million recipes I want to try and I’d like to spend some time with you… not here.” He looked around Fran’s with a chuckle and Louis couldn’t blame him. Harry had asked Louis out for dinner four times before and while Louis’s heart willed them all to be dates, his mind was hesitant, worried that he was reading too far into the advances this Alpha was making.

Alphas had a tendency to be...grabby, for lack of a better term. Somehow Louis had rebuked most who had pursued him, not interested in a traditional Alpha. Especially once he’d met Harry, no one else had compared. He knew Harry wouldn’t mind at all if Louis asked him to dinner… But tradition died hard and Louis couldn’t gather the courage to break it. He hated his Omega nature sometimes. He was grateful at least that Harry had confidence in spades.

Louis looked up at him, Harry’s face one of hopeful hesitancy. Louis smiled, his heart expanding a bit in his chest. He told his heart to calm down, but he couldn’t stop the way his stomach erupted into butterflies. “I’d like that. Definitely better than the Chinese takeout I was planning on getting tonight.”

Harry let out what sounded like a purr, then cleared his throat quickly. “Good. What time are you done here?” They both were still kneeling by the fire, the quiet street outside still dark.

“I’m off at two…” Louis said, a bit overwhelmed by Harry being so close to him. It was all he could do to not stick his face in Harry’s neck and just breathe in.

“How about you come by my place at five?” Harry said, pulling Louis out of his short daydream. “You don’t have any allergies, right?”

Louis shook his head. “Sounds perfect.” The two shared a smile and Harry wrote his address down, pressing it into Louis’s hand.

He picked his latte up and turned towards the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Lou.”

“See you tonight, Hazza,” Louis said and the door swung shut, Harry’s smile resting behind Louis’s closed eyes for the rest of the day.

_________

Louis blew into the cafe with a flurry of snow for his closing shift the next day with Harry at the forefront of his thoughts. The cafe was buzzing with customers laden down with Christmas gifts, and the weather forecasted a winter storm on the horizon after the snow that had fallen that morning, just as Louis predicted, but all Louis could concentrate on was the way Harry had rested his arm around Louis’s shoulders the night before.

Harry had made him dinner as promised, a butternut squash mac n’ cheese that had both of them feeling cozy. They’d migrated to the couch with tea where they’d intended to watch Love Actually but ended up talking for three hours instead. It was a good thing Louis didn’t have to open the cafe the next day.

They’d stayed close the whole conversation. Harry was just as tactile with Louis in his own home as he was whenever he saw Louis at Fran’s. Harry had rested an arm on the back of the couch, the two of them facing each other as time passed without their notice. Eventually, his arm had fallen to rest across Louis’s shoulders and Louis had lent into the touch. He hadn’t missed the way Harry’s eyes dilated or how his nostrils flared when Louis let himself relax just a little.

Somehow he always let off copious amounts of his own smell when he was more relaxed. He knew it wasn’t normal and it was probably fairly risky letting his guard down with Harry but… He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to help it.

Harry certainly didn’t seem to mind.

Louis walked back behind the counter, dropping his bag off in the office. Niall poked his head in, his usual chipper smile greeting Louis. “Your note from Harry is in the top drawer of the desk. The phones have been shit all morning and Fran’s having a fit about it. She said a tech will be coming in later but, I’ll believe it when I see it. Just so you know.” He disappeared back to the front of the shop and Louis opened the drawer, rolling his eyes at the derelict phones as his heart picked up its pace.

Harry had started leaving Louis notes when he’d stopped by the cafe and Louis wasn’t working. Eventually, they’d turned into short letters, Harry asking how Louis was, telling him about his day, wishing him well. Sometimes, in typical Harry fashion, he’d leave a comic or a joke in the note for Louis.

The notes were probably Louis’s favorite part of the days he closed at the cafe. He’d saved them all in a box on the top shelf of his closet. Today’s was slightly thicker, and when Louis opened it he pulled out a full paged letter and the entire comic section from that day’s newspaper. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as he set aside the comic section and opened the letter.

_Dear Louis,_

_I’ll be honest, I actually wrote this letter right after you left last night, not this morning while waiting for my coffee, like I normally do. I've had some things on my mind and I figure it’s time to say them._

_I know it’s bold of me and you know that I try to minimize my Alpha characteristics, but Louis, I can’t get you out of my head. I stopped trying months ago and just decided to start asking you out to dinner. I thought for sure you'd say no._

_But you haven’t told me no yet and it's making me hope that maybe we can become something more than friends. It’s making me hope I can have the chance to make you mine._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Niall popped back into the office just as Louis was finishing the letter. Louis knew he looked ridiculous: Harry’s letter was clutched in one hand, Louis’s eyes racing back and forth as he read it twice, a grin filling his face and the butterflies in his stomach starting a parade.

“Has Harry told you he’s in love with you yet?” Niall asked, plopping down in the chair next to Louis. “There’s a break out there so I thought I’d see what was taking you so long.” He smirked pointedly.

Louis’s jaw just dropped. “Niall, he… “ He wasn't sure where was going. Harry _had_ practically confessed his love. Alphas didn't go around telling Omegas they wanted to make them theirs without reason. At least not the good ones, and Harry was _definitely_ a good one.

Niall raised his eyebrows and glanced at the letter in Louis’s hand. “Oh. He did, didn't he?”

Louis wordlessly handed Harry’s letter to Niall, who skimmed it. His eyebrows flew to his hairline. He whistled, low and breathy and Louis felt himself go red, his heart pounding in his chest.

He pinched himself. “I’m not dreaming.” He said to Niall. “I can't believe he thought I’d say no! I would have asked him if it wasn't for my own damn shyness.”

Niall just grinned. It was the echo of the rapid beats of his heart and the soft smile that didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

________

The snow had stopped by the time Louis flipped the sign on the door the next morning. The view outside the windows made Louis antsy to curl up in the corner of the cafe with a cup of tea and write for a few hours.

Luckily, it was a Wednesday, and Fran's never got many customers on Wednesdays. Maybe he couldn't curl up in the corner, but he _could_ put his open laptop by the register and write while he waited for customers. Fran never minded.

He turned on his Frank Sinatra Christmas playlist and started a fire in the fireplace before walking back to the counter.

As he opened his laptop, the familiar tone of the bell rang out into the empty shop. He glanced up eagerly, and the grin on his face was mirrored by Harry’s, his face a dimply, happy mess.

“Good morning, Harry,” Louis said, walking out from behind the counter. “Staying warm?”

Harry reached out his arms and pulled Louis into his chest, nuzzling the top of Louis’s head “Now I am.”

Louis chuckled, muffled slightly by where his face was squishing into Harry’s chest. “I started the fire just for you this morning. Want to sit and chat a bit before you go?”

The grin on Harry’s face was the only answer he needed.

Louis whipped up two cinnamon lattes for them while Harry added a little more wood to the fire. They sat on the couch directly in front of the fire, Louis slipping his shoes off and tucking his toes under Harry’s thigh.

He was feeling cuddly this morning and he was sure Harry’s letter had something to do with it. Harry didn't seem to mind anyway. He stretched out his arm and rested his wrist on Louis’s bent knees, tracing circles and shapes across Louis’s kneecaps.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Louis wiggled his toes under Harry’s thigh. 

“What is it?” Louis asked.

Harry swallowed. “Have you heard anything about the protests on the Omega rights centers lately?”

Louis shrugged. “Only a little. Yours has been alright, yeah?”

Harry worked at an Omega center a few blocks from Louis’s apartment. He’d started as the only Alpha there, but had created a few outreach programs to encourage other Alphas to join in the effort for equal opportunities for Omegas. Now Harry oversaw a team of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, and had started up two public programs: one that partnered with the police to ensure the safety of Omegas in Alpha-dense areas of the city, and another that built shelters for single Omegas raising children by themselves.

Harry nodded. “The Alphas who are doing it haven’t made it to the neighborhood yet. I’m worried, but I also feel a bit better knowing that if anything were to happen, we've got a few Alphas at the center who could maybe help build a bridge or something.”

“That’s good.” Louis said, taking a sip of his latte. “I went to the park to do some writing yesterday and everything seemed fine.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “You went to the park in the snow to write?” He chuckled. “Did you have a grand piece of inspiration?”

Louis nodded. “I’m still working on my Persuasion retelling. I wrote almost 10,000 words yesterday!”

“That’s great, Lou! Will I get to read it?” Harry poked Louis in the stomach and Louis giggled.

“Maybe. Want to come over for dinner tonight?” He knew he sounded confident, asking Harry to dinner, but his Omega sensibilities were screaming at him. “I can't guarantee good food, but I know all the good places for takeout.” He smiled hesitantly.

“I’d love to, Lou.” Harry said, and Louis could smell his cinnamon scent. Maybe he wasn't the only one who let off more of his scent when he was relaxed? “I’m glad you asked.”

They talked for a few more minutes, their smells mingling as the fire in the grate steadily grew to warm the whole cafe.

________

When Louis arrived at the cafe the next afternoon, he was sure there had been a power outage somewhere with how many people were in the cafe. It was seven days till Christmas and the cafe was buzzing with people shopping at the last minute, Fran’s Christmas tree lit up and decorated with ornaments made by kids needing an activity while their parents ordered much-needed lattes and mochas. He hurried to drop his bag off and jumped into action behind the counter.

“Where are all these people from, Niall?” He asked the Irishman as he whipped up a caramel macchiato.

“There was an attack at the Omega center at the north end of town and the one a few blocks away. Harry’s.” Niall spared a moment to rest a hand on Louis’s shoulder, easing the dive his stomach took when Niall mentioned _Harry_ and _attack_ in practically the same sentence.”They cleared out the area until they can get a hold of the situation.” Niall rang in an order and thanked the customer. “Your note from Harry is in the desk. He’s fine.”

Louis hadn’t heard about the attacks. He’d been writing in the park again, ignoring technology as best he could to write what was floating around in his head. He wondered when Harry had stopped by the cafe. He suddenly felt like his stomach was digging a hole to China through the cafe floor.

There was finally a lull right around dinner time, so Louis rushed back to the office and pulled out the note from Harry. It was shorter, just a sweet message, thanking Louis for dinner and telling him he wanted to see him again soon. There was a heart drawn on the other side of the note with a little message: “Join me for a walk in the snow and the Christmas lights your next free evening?”

Louis smiled, and picked up the wall phone, dialing the number for Harry’s Omega rights center. The line was dead and Louis hung up with a grunt, pulling out his mobile to try again. The center didn't pick up so he looked up the attack on his phone.

He breathed a sigh of relief. No one was injured despite several broken windows and a crude Alpha Supremacy symbol graffitied on the side of the building. Louis flipped through the photos, pausing when he saw one of Harry and another man and women who must have been Alphas too standing outside the front doors of the center. It wasn't a great photo, but at least that way he knew Harry was safe.

It suddenly occurred to him... Why hadn’t they exchanged numbers yet? He chuckled. _Probably too caught up in talking to each other_ , he thought fondly.

Niall stuck his head back in the office. “We’ve got the after dinner rush, Lou.” And he was gone. Louis sighed, making a mental note to get Harry’s number next time he saw him and went back to work.

_________

Louis was just turning the music on when the door opened and Harry was striding in. Louis could smell his cinnamon scent and had to grip the counter for a minute as he took in Harry’s determined figure coming towards him.

“Louis.” He said in a slightly strangled voice. He reached out to take Louis’s hands in his own. “Are you alright?”

Louis squeezed his hands. “I’m fine. Are you alright? I heard about the attack from Niall and I saw a photo of you in front of the center.”

Harry nodded. “I’m fine. I just was… I was afraid…” He sighed heavily. “I’m glad you’re alright.” His hands were shaking a little in Louis’s.

“Why don’t I make you your coffee and we’ll sit by the fire again, alright?” Louis said with a gentle smile, pulling Harry along with him as he stepped behind the counter. Harry went willingly, not seeming to want to be too far from Louis.

“How was the cafe yesterday?” Harry asked, leaning against the counter and watching Louis work.

“Busy! We had a whole slew of Christmas shoppers, plus an overflow from the people in the north of town who needed a place to go, and a few people who wanted to vacate the area around the center you work at. Niall and I were slammed but we made do. I slept so well last night.”

“You’re so calm.” Harry said. “I almost came here about three times yesterday.”

Louis handed Harry his drink and grabbed his hand to lead him to the sofa. “I certainly wouldn't have minded.” He played with his fringe as they sat down. Harry slung an arm around Louis and tucked his feet under himself. Louis leaned into his side. “I tried calling.... I was… I was worried. About you.”

Harry gripped his shoulder. “Good thing I’m alright. Hearing you say that just…” He giggled. “I really like you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis poked one of Harry’s dimples, unable to help himself. “I really like you, Harry Styles.” He smiled at the Alpha for a moment when he remembered. “Oh! I wanted to ask for your phone number! When I was trying to get ahold of you yesterday, I realized we hadn't shared yet.”

“Seriously?” Harry looked flabbergasted as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Louis. “How did we manage that?”

“My guess is talking.” Louis said as he punched his number into Harry's phone.

Harry chuckled. “You're probably right. We do like to talk.”

“I think I'd find you rather boring if we didn't talk as much as we do.”

“Lou, are you saying you only like me for my mouth?”

Louis smirked. “And all the wonderful things I’m sure it’s capable of.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. Then he let out a low rumbling laugh that had Louis chuckling along and turning pink. “That’s enough out of you, little one.” He nuzzled the side of Louis’s face and took a deep breath.

“I’m not little!” Louis said indignantly. But there was no heart behind it. Harry was nuzzling his face. How could he possibly be indignant? “I make your coffee. You should be nice to me.”

Harry chuckled again, this time close enough for Louis to feel the rumble in his ear and down his neck. It made his heart do little leaps inside his chest and lead the butterflies in his stomach in a vigorous jig.

“Can I get a caramel latte to go?”

Louis squinted his eyes at him. “Why?”

Harry grinned, his dimples peeking out, looking every inch the cheeky angel Louis knew him to be. “So I can take your smell with me today.”

Louis wanted to pretend to be indignant. Instead, he kissed Harry’s cheek and stood up, stretching his back. “One caramel latte a la Louis, coming up!”

_______

“Do you think we should close early today?” Niall asked. He and Louis were sitting behind the counter in Fran’s, watching the snow fall without any sign of letting up. It was dark outside and the streetlights illuminated the falling snow. “It’s not like we’re going to get any customers… I think everyone stayed inside today because of the storm.”

The forecasted snow storm had come on stronger than the weathermen had predicted and while Jade had been able to get to Fran’s to open the cafe that morning, and Louis and Niall had been able to wade their way through the snow to close, they hadn’t had one customer. Jade said she’d had three.

Louis shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. You know Fran wouldn’t.” He sighed heavily. Harry _hadn’t_ been one of those three customers Jade had seen that morning. Louis wasn’t worried per say, Harry had taken a latte to go the previous morning that _smelled like Louis_ for goodness sake. Plus the snow was dangerous. The only way Louis and Niall had made it to work was by walking. Neither had wanted to try their cars in the snow. There had been a few car accidents on the news and Louis had seen several abandoned cars on his walk to the cafe. He couldn’t remember if Harry drove or walked places.

So maybe he was worried. A little. Mostly that Harry was safe. He’d been promised a walk in the snow after all.

“Might as well close up shop then.” Niall said, hopping off his stool. “I want to head home. Liam said he’s making spaghetti tonight ‘cause Zayn’s coming over and I might just crash their date.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Louis laughed, walking around the counter to lock the front door and flip the sign.

The two of them were cleaning up, wiping counters and turning off Christmas lights when there was a loud knock at the door. Louis jumped, his heart pounding, and Niall shouted, “Oi!” Louis hadn’t let the Omega center attacks get to him but he had noticed himself becoming more aware. What if it was a rogue Alpha at the door? He, an Omega and Niall, a beta, didn’t stand a chance.

There was a tall figure at the front door and Niall and Louis both tensed up until the figure knocked again and said, “Louis! It’s me, Harry.”

Louis felt the air rush out of him in relief and he rushed to the door, opening it up so Harry could come inside.

“Harry!” Louis said as Harry pulled him into his chest. “What’re you doing here?” His voice was muffled from where his was squishing his face into Harry’s pec. Cinnamon filled his senses.

“I didn’t leave a note this morning so I wanted to stop by.” Harry said, letting Louis go. “There was an attack on an Omega today.”

Louis and Niall both stilled and the air around the three of them became tense. “What do you mean?” Niall asked.

“They…” Harry frowned. “The Alpha Supremacists, they murdered him in the square.”

“When?” Louis asked.

“About three hours ago. I only heard about it at the center because someone in his family came asking about making a donation in his name. I don’t think it’s made the news yet.”

“We’ve been listening to the news all afternoon,” Niall said. “They haven’t mentioned anything.”

Harry nodded, his brow still furrowed and turned to Louis. “I just… I tried calling but you didn’t pick up. I had to make sure you were okay.”

In his peripheral, Louis could sense Niall rolling his eyes and muttering something about the “stupid phones”. Louis reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m alright, Curly. Niall and I were just closing up shop.”

“Can I walk you home?” Harry asked, soft eyes tracing over Louis’s face.

Louis nodded and smiled gently. “Only if you’ll let me make you some hot chocolate once we get to my place.” Harry grinned.

“Lou,” Niall interjected, “I can close up, why don’t you two get going?” He winked pointedly at Louis.

“Do you want a walk home too, Niall?” Harry asked, ever the gentleman.

Niall chuckled. “No thanks, Harry. I’m just a block away. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

_________

The snowstorm had picked up again when Louis unlocked his front door and he and Harry shuffled inside, kicking snow off their boots and hanging their jackets on Louis’s coat rack. Louis meandered to the kitchen and poured some milk in a pot to heat it up and Harry made a beeline to Louis’s record player.

“I love your record player, Louis,” Harry said. “Have I told you?”

Louis chuckled as he chopped up chocolate. “Only every time you’re here. Put something on!”

“Oh, bummer...I thought you’d want me to take things off.” Harry teased.

Louis stuck his tongue out at him. Harry giggled. Michael Buble’s Christmas album filled Louis’s apartment and he carried over two mugs of hot chocolate. They settled in together on Louis’s couch, Harry draping an arm over Louis’s shoulders. They sat in silence for a minute, just listening to the music and sipping their hot cocoa.

“Are you feeling alright?” Louis asked. Harry’s brow was still furrowed and Louis could tell he was thinking about the Omega who’d been killed.

Harry shrugged. “I’m just… That’s my work, you know?” He spoke earnestly, emotionally, and Louis rested his hand on Harry's knee as he continued. “I spend every day trying to help Omegas get the same opportunities as Alphas. I try so hard in my interactions to treat them with respect and kindness and like _humans_ because that’s what they are!”

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “It feels like it doesn’t mean anything.” He looked at Louis intensely. “Another Omega is dead and even after all the work I’ve done, all the work the Rights Centers have done, we still can’t guarantee that every Omega lives with the same safety Alphas have.”

Louis reached up and brushed a curl out of Harry’s face. He looked so forlorn and dejected. “Haz,” he rested his hand on Harry’s cheek. “One Omega is safe tonight because of you.” He smiled softly at the Alpha who had become so dear to him. “You make me brave. You make me feel like I can be strong. Maybe you can’t save every Omega, but you’re helping build a world where someday, we won’t have to worry about Omegas being murdered in the streets. That’s so worthwhile.”

Harry looked at Louis, his green eyes boring into Louis’s, searching for something. Comfort, validation. His eyes slipped down to Louis’s lips and Louis licked his lips, grinning as he tilted his head up and kissed Harry right on the lips.

Louis had fully intended on the kiss being short. That was before he felt Harry’s lips against his. Before Harry slid his hand onto Louis’s cheek, holding him in place. Before Louis leaned further in, smelling Harry’s cinnamon scent and letting it fill his senses. Harry pulled back, and his eyes flashed with mirth.

“Is this you trying to comfort me, Lou?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear, his nostrils flaring.

Louis nodded. “Is it working?”

Harry pretended to look thoughtful. “We might want to try that again.”

Louis smirked and placed his hot chocolate on the coffee table. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Harry made him brave. Tonight, he felt bold.

Harry put his hot chocolate on the coffee table too, sliding a hand on Louis’s waist, pulling him closer, closer to Harry. Louis ran his small hands through Harry’s hair, before meeting Harry’s lips once again.

Louis felt Harry grip his waist, and suddenly he was in Harry’s lap. He adjusted so he was straddling Harry’s hips and let his hands trail across Harry’s cheeks, his neck, his chest, his upper arms. Harry’s hands stayed firmly wrapped around Louis’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed.

Harry nibbled on Louis’s lower lip, both of them groaning. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, breathing in deep.

“I love how you smell.” Harry said, moving his head to trail his nose along Louis’s neck, sending tingles straight down his spine. “I don’t want to stop touching you.”

There was a loud bang on Louis’s window. They leapt up from the couch and Louis ran across the living room. The snow storm has escalated, and blown a tree branch right into the glass. There wasn’t any damage though, and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to Harry.

“It’s just the storm.” He took in Harry standing a few feet from him, cheeks flushed, slightly breathless, and an intriguing bulge in his pants. The air smelled of cinnamon and caramel and Louis didn’t want the night to end. At least not without getting Harry in his bed first. “You should probably stay. It looks pretty cold out there.”

Harry smirked and walked closer, stepping slowly as if afraid to scare a small animal. “Afraid I’ll get pneumonia and die?”

Louis smirked right back. “Baby, you’d freeze out there.” He didn’t mean to sing it but it came out a little to the tune of Baby, It’s Cold Outside.

Harry chuckled, wrapping Louis in his arms and pulling him close. “I want to stay. But I don’t think I should. You’re overwhelming. I don’t think I could leave your side.”

Louis gazed at him, taking in every part of Harry that he could see, finally meeting back at Harry’s eyes. “So don’t leave my side then.” He stood up on his tiptoes, and nosed at Harry’s cheek, Harry’s scent making him braver than he’d ever imagined himself to be. “Sleep with me.”

Harry’s eyes darkened. “I don’t want to overwhelm you.” His voice was low and husky. Louis just smirked.

“I’m all in if you are.” He placed one more kiss on Harry’s lips, took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Harry followed willingly.

_________

Louis didn’t feel nervous, and later on he’d probably think this lack of nerves was weird. He was bringing an Alpha into his room for the first time. It would make any Omega nervous.

Instead, once they stood by the bed and Harry slid his arms around Louis’s waist, Louis couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He murmured.

Harry nosed his way through Louis’s hair, inhaling deep breaths that were centering and calming. They made Louis feel safe.

“I have too.” Harry said, his voice deep and gentle. “Its why I changed my coffee order from a cinnamon to a caramel latte.” He confessed. “There are days I couldn’t get you out of my head even if I tried.” He chuckled as he ran his hands along the base of Louis shirt.

Louis ran his hands along Harry’s chest and slowly began unbuttoning the topmost buttons. “So don’t then.” He smirked.

He grinned up at Harry, marveling at the boldness this man made him feel. Harry gripped his sides and pulled Louis closer to his chest, possessiveness in his grip and intensity in his eyes. “If I have my way, I won’t.” Harry’s eyes danced with mirth. It felt like a promise, like the edge of the brink, like the beginning of a very happy end.

Harry’s eyes were getting darker and Louis felt a shiver up his spine as Harry leant down and kissed him. It was thorough, and exploratory -  overwhelming and tender all at once. Louis let himself savor the feel of Harry’s lips, the taste of his tongue, the way their mouths seemed perfectly fitted to each other’s. The shiver that had traveled up Louis’s spine slid back down, filling his entire body with a happy, fuzzy feeling.

Harry was a very good kisser. He knew just the right pressure with which to nibble Louis’s bottom lip, making him whimper and sink closer into Harry’s chest, letting him kiss and nip his way down Louis’s jaw to his neck, leaving light pink marks that wouldn’t exist come morning but would remain in his mind long after.

The room was thick with the smell of cinnamon and caramel. Harry pulled back for a moment to rest his head on Louis’s forehead.

“Lou, we smell like Christmas,” Harry said, inhaling deep.

Louis smiled. “No wonder we like each other so much.” He went back to unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, finally sliding it off his shoulders and letting it float to the ground. Louis couldn’t help himself.

He slid his fingers over Harry’s torso, taking in the butterfly on his stomach, the swallows on his chest (‘They mate for life, you know.”), and letting his fingers slowly skitter down to the waistband of Harry’s jeans, only for Harry to grab his hands and kiss his nose. He pretended to be affronted.

Harry just shrugged, a slight grin on his face. “I want to see you too,” Harry said as he kissed Louis’s hands and gently placed them to rest on his chest. Harry’s own hands slid down Louis’s waist and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“Louis Tomlinson!” He gasped, eyes wide. “I didn’t know you had tattoos!” And the next moment Louis was laughing as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and pulled him close, leaning him back to kiss every inch of “It Is What It Is” tattooed on his chest. “You’re delicious, Lou.”

“God Harry, please do something about it then!” Louis said, impatiently. He huffed and the next minute he was being lightly shoved back onto the bed, Harry hovering over him with a determined look on his face.

“What do you want me to do about it, Lou?” He growled softly, his voice low as he leaned down and left a kiss on Louis’s pec. “Because I want to do everything with you.” He locked eyes with Louis, who leaned up and kissed Harry hard on the mouth, grinding up into his crotch.

Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat. Harry was just as hard as he was. Louis’s hole was slicking up too and Harry’s nostrils flared at the scent filling the room.

“Pants. Off.” Louis said with finality, pawing at Harry’s pants. Harry chuckled, his low rumble of a laugh filling the room, their own bubble and drawing Louis’s attention always to Harry. A herd of wild horses running through the room couldn’t make Louis’s take his eyes off the man in front of him.

Harry stood at the end of the bed, discarding his jeans and standing only in his pants. He was… Louis took in a deep breath. Stunning. Huge. Everything Louis ever wanted.

“Your turn, little one,” Harry said, watching Louis with hungry eyes. Louis hastened to unzip his jeans and pulled them off his legs, throwing them away to end up somewhere on the floor. He heard Harry’s breath hitch.

Louis felt his cock pulse with need and he let out a whine. “Haz.”

It was one word, but Harry was back on top of him in an instant. “Let me take care of you? Please, Lou?”

Louis could only nod and Harry trailed the back of his fingers down Louis’s stomach, lightly grazing his hardness, causing him to thrust up into Harry’s hand. Harry let out a harsh breath and turned his hand around, fitting his whole palm over Louis’s cock, rubbing his length with agonizingly slow strokes. 

Louis was out of breath. He pulled Harry down to him, kissing him on the lips again, the strokes on his dick building, building, building, pulling desire and pleasure from the deepest parts of him.

“Haz…” He whimpered and Harry kissed his temple. “God, Haz. You’re so good.”

“Come for me, Lou. Please.” Harry continued the slow strokes, never changing the rhythm. Louis hated it and loved it in equal measure and three slow strokes later, he moaned, coming in his pants, Harry kissing his face and murmuring sweet things to him.

He caught his breath quicker than he anticipated, grinning back at Harry, who had a very Cheshire-cat-like grin on his face.

“Your turn?” Louis said cheekily, grinding his hips upwards towards Harry’s still hard length.

Harry, looking very pleased with himself, hooked his thumbs in Louis’s pants and pulled them off his legs, exposing his cock that was very quickly hardening up again. “Maybe.” He kneeled in between Louis’s legs, using Louis’s pants to clean him up, the attention to Louis’s cock only making him harder. “I kinda want to see you come again.”

Louis sat up and kissed Harry once. “Only if you’re inside me.” He said it like a request and meant it like a promise, trailing his hands along the waistband of Harry’s pants and along the hard length still hidden away. “I want _this_ inside me.” He demanded. “Preferably now.” Louis could feel himself slick and ready. Very ready.

Harry let out a growl, overtaking Louis’s hands and pulling his pants off in one swift motion. Louis hardly had time to marvel at the dip on Harry’s hips or the way his laurel tattoos framed his cock, before Harry was climbing back on top of him. “Please tell me you’re on birth control,” Harry said, grinding down onto Louis’s cock causing both of them to moan.

 “I am,” Louis said breathlessly. “Haz, please.” He thrust up towards Harry again, rolling figure eights with his hips, their hard, hot cocks kneading together, friction creating a heat that Louis desperately wanted to chase.

Harry gave him one last kiss on the lips before slowly, agonizingly slowly (this man, did he do everything this slowly?), kissing and licking and nibbling his way down Louis’s torso. His dick bobbed, hard and pink and Louis felt a thrill up his spine at the thought of Harry inside hhim.

He almost came again, moaning loudly at the thought.

“You sound so pretty, Lou,” Harry said in between kissing around his bellybutton and nibbling on the little pudge of his tummy. He licked a stripe up Louis’s cock, causing him to whine and gasp and grip the sheets in his hands. He wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensations but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s careful and diligent ministrations.

Harry sat between Louis’s legs again, letting his fingers roam around Louis’s dick, his balls, the folds of his thighs, driving him mad. “Harry, get yourself inside me right now.” He cried, frustration oozing through his voice. Louis lifted his head a little higher, making sure Harry saw the smirking grin on his face. “You’re teasing.”

“What if I like teasing you?” Harry said in his slow drawl, letting his fingers lazily ramble up and down Louis’s thigh.

Louis lifted an eyebrow and Harry smirked back. Louis found out why when he felt Harry’s thumb push past his rim. Louis’s eyes snapped shut and he let out a high-pitched whine.

“Better?” Harry said, sounding very satisfied. He pushed his thumb in and out of Louis, a sporadic rhythm that had Louis’s toes curling and his legs folding up and spreading wide to give Harry better access.

“Haz, another.” Louis whimpered. “Please.”

Harry kissed Louis’s knee, and slid two fingers in, Louis’s slick smell thick in the air. Harry started scissoring his fingers inside of Louis and one of them brushed the sweet spot, startling Louis so much that he came again, Harry’s fingers deep inside him. He squeaked, and whined, and chanted, “Haz, Haz, _Haz_.”  

He felt Harry kissing his way down Louis’s stomach, the euphoria of his second orgasm making everything hazy and luscious. “Think you're ready for me, Lou?”

Louis nodded, still trying to catch his breath, his dick hardening for a third time, as Harry leaned up to kiss him. “You’re so good, Harry. So good to me.”

“I can’t even tell you…” Harry started, his forehead resting against Louis’s. “I…” He sighed, nuzzling into Louis’s nose. Louis understood. He was at a loss for words too. Well, most words.

“Harry.” Louis whispered, running his hands through Harry’s hair. “Make me come on your cock.”

Harry shuddered and kissed his way back down Louis’s body before sliding his fingers into Louis again, swiping around. He pulled out his slick covered hand and rubbed his own cock, lubricating himself, before setting his dick right at Louis’s entrance, making both of them gasp with anticipation. “You’re sure?” Harry asked as he looked up at Louis, his dark eyes scattered with care and adoration.

Louis shimmied his hips. “Get in there.” And Harry didn’t need any more permission.

He slid into Louis, filling him up and stretching him wide and Louis gasped as Harry bottomed out, feeling the tip of Harry’s dick hit his prostate. Harry hovered over Louis, kissing his face and his neck.

“You feel so good, Lou,” Harry said, sliding out a little before thrusting back in, Harry moaning and Louis whining, their noises harmonizing.

Harry slid out again, picking up a rhythm that had both of them gasping for breath, Louis clawing at Harry’s back and thrusting up to meet him.

“Haz.” Louis gasped. “Knot me.”

Harry growled, and thrust into Louis so hard he saw stars. Louis could feel Harry’s dick swelling, the tip still hitting his prostate, sending thrills up and down his spine.

“Lou…” Harry moaned and Louis felt Harry’s dick knot into him, filling him to the brim. They froze there, suspended in their interconnectedness before Louis felt himself release and he was coming for the third time that night. Harry came not a second later, his moans intermingling with Louis’s whines, both of them panting as they slowly came down from the high.

They stayed close together, Harry still in Louis, Louis with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, letting the feeling linger, the bubble of their scents cocooning them in serenity.

Finally, Harry nuzzled Louis’s neck, nibbling on the special spot just where his neck met his shoulders. “Please let me do that again sometime.” Harry murmured.

Louis nodded, sighing happily. “Absolutely.” He chuckled. “Want to stay the night?”

Harry picked his head up from where he’d been kissing Louis’s neck and grinned. “I couldn’t leave if I tried.”

_________

Louis woke up to sunshine peaking through his curtains, glittering on the other side of his eyelids. He sighed and that was when he felt it. Strong arms circling him, one around his waist, another under his head, and there was the sound of soft breathing just behind him. A feeling of lightness licked around his belly. He snuggled back into Harry, nuzzling the arm under his head and humming happily.  

There was a chuckle behind him. “Morning, Lou.” Harry kissed Louis’s back, just between the shoulder blades.

“Morning, Haz,” Louis said with a soft smile. He rolled over to face Harry, the Alpha’s arms pulling him still closer.

“Looks like the storm stopped,” Harry said, smiling down at Louis like he was the entire world. His hair was mussed and he looked sleepy and content. Louis wanted to spend the rest of the day kissing his face. “Can I cook you breakfast?”

Louis’s grin widened. “The answer to that question, for future reference, is _always_ yes, Harry.”

Harry’s chuckle was cut short by a swift knock on the front door. He and Louis exchanged a surprised look. A second, more insistent knock sent them flying out of bed, pulling on pants and t-shirts and dashing down the hall.

Harry got there first and opened the door, Louis letting Harry’s shoulder cushion his sudden stop. The two of them grunted and giggled then finally saw who was at the door.

It was the police.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” There were two officers, and the taller one spoke first.

Louis swallowed and stepped in front of Harry. “Can we help you, officers?”  

It was the shorter one who spoke next. “We’ve been checking in on known Omega residences. There was an attack yesterday, and we’ve been combing the area to ensure your safety. Are you,“ he read off a sheet of paper, “Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis nodded. “I am.”

“You’re an Omega, yes?” The officer’s tone was calm and gentle. He’d probably been stopping by Omega apartments all morning.

“I am.” Louis said. “And we’re all good here. All safe.” He glanced at Harry sideways and smiled.

The officer addressed Harry. “Do you live here too, sir?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh! Uh...no, I just… we’re…”

Louis slid his hand into Harry’s and responded for him. “We’re together. Harry here was just visiting to make breakfast.”

The officers nodded. “As long as everything is in order. Thank you for your time, gentlemen.”

The two officers walked away and Louis shut the door behind them, turning to Harry with a grin on his face.

“Weren’t they doing that because of one of the programs you started?” He smirked at Harry, who blushed and ran the hand not holding Louis’s, through his hair.

“Yeah… I guess so.” He shrugged. “It was cool to see.” He squeezed Louis’s hand. “Do you… do you feel safe with me?”

Louis’s smirk melted to a smile and he stepped closer to Harry, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I do. I always feel safe with you.”

Harry smiled, his dimples showing through. Louis kissed them.

_______

Niall and Louis were opening up the coffee shop two days later. It was the day before Christmas the shop was buzzing with last-minute shoppers, families with guests in town, and a whole variety of people. Niall and Louis were on their toes all morning, dashing around making drinks and taking orders.

The only calm part of the day was when Harry stopped by. Louis couldn’t hold back a grin. He and Harry had hardly left his apartment since the snowstorm. Going to work that morning had been like pulling teeth for both of them, but the promise of having the evening together held them over.

“How are you, Lou?” Harry asked, looking for all the world like he just wanted to reach out and pull Louis away from work and ravish him in a coat closet.

Louis settled on a kiss instead. “I’m alright.” He grinned at Harry. “I’m excited about dinner tonight, though.”

Harry hummed. “I am too. It’s about time we spend some time at my place. Want to meet me at work?”

Louis nodded and rang up Harry’s order, taking the cash and giving him change. “I’ll be there at five.”

“See you then, Lou.”

Harry stepped aside so Louis could take the order of the next customer and went to stand by the counter where Niall was making drinks. He watched Louis for just a moment, marveling at the Omega who had quite completely enraptured him. He grinned to himself.

Niall’s voice rang out. “I’ve got a caramel latte for… Louis’s boyfriend?” Niall laughed out loud and glanced from Louis to Harry. Louis turned red and shrugged at Harry, a small smile playing on his lips. “Louis’s boyfriend, I have a caramel latte for you,” Niall said again.

Harry chuckled, blew Louis a kiss, and took his latte. It didn’t smell quite like his boy, but he’d see Louis tonight. He stepped out into the cold with a spring in his step and the promise of something new and precious carried him through his day.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/168091449389/title-put-some-records-on-author-asphodelknox) if you like it!


End file.
